Stolen Kiss: Baby Daddy
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: After Crossing paths with Mistress Gemini; he's in for a hell of a ride. Speed Of Sound Sonic learns of what challenges are in store for him in raising a family. Rated T for violence and suggestive sexual themes.
1. Theif

{I had to make this as soon as I learned about Sonic. God help me now, haha!}

CRASH! The sound of glass shattering in a Billion pieces could be heard from the large trophy garde. A blurry figure is sent flying, across the green luscious yard, with glass shrapnel following close behind. Another blurry figure is seen leaping through the window sprinting at first then vanishing into thin air after the flying target. The sound of trees breaking echoed through deep within the forest. The flying object tumbles through the forest hitting and destroying every tree it hits; finally crashing into the ground and scarring the earth with a deep carter. The second figure re-appears standing just outside the crater. Icy grey eyes that were once dull and bored gaze down into the crater with a spark of interest and excitement. His purple scarf that covers his mouth flows around him, as he cackles out loud mocking the victim buried in the earth, "Did you really think that I would let you get away, again?"

There was no response just silence.

The ninja in the tight black skin suit chuckles just as he was about to leave, the earth beneath his feet begins to rumbles violently. Speed of Sound Sonic's cold blue eyes narrowed behind his long raven bangs. His smile widens behind the purple cloth wrapped around his neck into something more sinister craving blood. The earth around him began to crumble into the crater as someone else flew out covered in dirt and pieces of glass. Furious grey orbs glared daggers at the assassin. If looks could kill this would be one of them. She wore a leather black like swim suit with a slit over her chest and both her sides. The opponent's dark pixie hair and leather thigh high boots were coated in dust. As she hovered over him with a smug grin she retorts, "Third time's the charm, right?"

"Wench, return what you stole," He clicks his tongue pissed. Sonic's hand reaches over his shoulder unsheathing his blade then pointing it at the woman. Slung over her shoulder was a brown tattered satchel filled with cash.

"It's Mistress Gemini." she corrected him. "And I could care less about the cash. I'm here to steal something else." She pulls the strap over her head and tosses it up high into the air. The assassin dashes to an undamaged tree, he pushes off the tree with his legs and leaps into the air. He snatches the bag filled with cash back into his care. As he was in the air he slashed at the woman with his sword by flicking his wrists at her. The attempt was futile as the blade's attack did not reach her. They didn't seem to touch her at all more like it was reflected away by an unseen force. He leaped from dozens of trees still trying to inflict damage on her. Going down he lands on his feet and makes a few more attempts to kill her. As he swung one more time at her with his trusty sword it rapidly grew heavy out of nowhere and yanking him down.

"Telekinesis," he mutters under his breath as his body sunk into the earth.

"That sword of yours is starting to irritate the fuck out of me," she extends her arm out and makes a fist with her opened hand. The metal bends warping in an odd shape of a poorly formed ball. He then registers the damage done to his blade. She controlled Gravity.

He flips himself right side up crouching close to the gravel; He swings both of his arms throwing a couple of Shurikens at the woman in the air. She raises her arms expecting to easily block them. But then a loud explosion and unbearable heat emits from the thrown weapons. She shrieks flying off into the distance. When the shurikens exploded it sent bits of metals that shredded away some of her clothing revealing more skin than before. A couple of grazes and burns here and there. She falls landing hard on the surface.

"I've never had a female thief as worthy opponent." he uses super speed and reappears standing by her head placing a foot on her throat.

"Get.. off," She croaks as he applied more pressure to the ball of his feet; in hopes of crushing both her jugular and windpipe.

Sonic felt his body lighten up confused he makes an attempt to stomp at her throat. She simply pushes him off into the air. The ninja staggers and fumbles floating trying to stable himself. The woman with the short raven hair rubs at her throat. Sitting up she uses two fingers curling them into her fist. CRUSH! The assassin is grounded back into the earth.

"First, I'll take your scarf," she stalks on over after getting up. Her hands pats at her body in hopes of removing the dirt. She waves at the scarf it begins to unravel around his neck and float in air hovering towards the woman. She takes and wraps it over shoulder and under her arms. Her gray eyes look over at the assassin's thin face which had purple horizontal lines under each eye. A displeased smile was worn on his face. She marveled at his slim build under that tight suit. "Mm,"

"Damn Superhero," he growled gruffly trying to free himself.

"Me, A superhero? I'm a Freelance Super." She laughs hard as if was the funniest joke she's ever told, "I do what I want but money speaks my language, too. And don't bother trying to escape, your body is ten times its original weight."

Baffled he stares looking up at the sky blankly, "What is it that you want?"

"You." She answers smoothy the earth crunches at her feet as she nears to him.

"Just kill me already," He was ready to be put out of this embarrassing state. To be pinned down by a woman who could control gravity was a shame, "When I escape... I will kill you when I get the chance."

"Well, the last two times I've escaped alive."

"You broke into my client's home and lucked out!" He insists irritated.

"I wouldn't really say 'broke in' that's kinda harsh. The first time, I came in I needed money to pay rent. Times are hard with all these monsters roaming around City Z," She explains to him, "The second time, I tried to deliver a cake to apologize for stealing. You know, the one that you destroyed. Now, I just want you."

She motioned him to come forward with her index finger. His body is lifted from the ground and hovers over to her. She smiles fondly at him as she takes his pale face into her scraped palms. Her fingers push his dark bangs covering his face off to the side. His face was stoned, his eyes mirroring the color of the sky, while wishing death upon her. Mistress Gemini's grey eyes held some kind of twisted amusement behind them. The speedster whose body weighed a ton stood immobilized before her. Tilting his head down towards her lips, she steals a kiss from his thin lips. The raven haired man with the hair pulled up stiffens in disbelief. Her soft damp lips sent some kind of warmth to his cold lips. The malicious smile on his face now gone. His eyes widen in shock.

The woman with the short onyx hued hair pulls away blinking slowly, just now taking notice of the shock on his face, "It wasn't that bad, was it?" She tilts her head off to the side.

He doesn't respond.

"Well, I have to get back to work now..." She trails on awkwardly taking a couple of steps away from him, "Let's pretend that never happen..?" The freelancer waved both of her hands at him undoing the gravitational force on his slim startled woman takes off disappearing into the forest leaving him behind in the destruction. He collapses on his hands and knees staring off into the forest. His mind swirled around trying to absorb what just happened. Did she just kiss him? Impossible. It had to be some kind of hoax. His gloves fingers touch his now tingling lips. They tingled as if to reassure him that it did indeed happen. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip in hopes of tasting her in the late kiss. With wobbly knees he gets up and staggers returning back to base. A cold breeze touched his neck, he shivers reaching out to tug his scarf over. He realized that woman who had kissed him made off with his scarf.

"That was the only scarf I own," he groaned annoyed scratching his head. No matter he'd just have to get it back later before he caught a serious cold.


	2. Tea

A tall, slim, and dark haired man walks down the street. His light blue eyes set on a white piece of paper as he walks on the grey sidewalk. He sneezes with a loud Ah-CHOO. After that he sniffles, rubbing his nose with his long black sleeves. He sighs annoyed, cursing under his breath as his eyes skimmed through the poorly written words. 'Go To Nanami's shop. Udon Noodles, Green Tea…' as the list went on the writing only grew terrible. For a millionaire that's been on in this planet for forty something years; you'd think he'd have great handwriting by now. Or perhaps invest in getting a tutor that could teach him how to write properly. Sonic was an assassin not an errand boy. Why the hell did he agree to this in the first place? That's when an image of his round plump client promised to pay him well. Money talked. And who could argue with that?

He approached a building that look like a simple flower shop. Outside there were little tables with potted plants sitting on top of them, taking in the warm welcoming rays from the sun. His eyes flicker to the sign on top of the shop Nanami's Shop. This had to be the one place on his list that his client wrote about. He moves to the door noticing the sign behind the glass door said 'Open'. Walking into the shop a tiny bell chimes as the door opened welcoming the guest in. There were tables with empty seats at the shop. The tables were clean and polished with pastel colored flowers sitting on top. Which meant the owner took pride in taking care of his was another door that was wide open leading to a mini garden.

"Be with you in a moment!" a feminine voice called out, "Go ahead and make yourself at home."

How odd that voice sounded slightly familiar to the man. He shrugs it off and strolled idly to the counter, that was decorated with pleasant florals, looking up the menu board. He sniffles rubbing at his nose to prevent another sneeze. Reading the list in his left hand, he compares the menu to it making sure he'd get the order correct. Once done he seats himself by the window waiting. He sighs reclining back against the booth relaxing; as he crossed his arms over the logo that was on his black long sleeves. Blue curious orbs wander to the flowers on his table admiring the light oceanic colored frilly petals.

A woman had a gardening apron tied around her hourglass figure. Under the apron she wore a grey long sleeves and blank skinny jeans. As she walked in, her hands are behind her back undoing the knot that kept the apron from moving about. After she removes the apron she hangs it on the door knob. Ah-choo visitor sneezes again. She sensed a strong presence near.

"Sounds like you're in the process of catching a cold," she comments clicking her tongue. The male grunts in response disregarding the topic. The lady with short onyx hair walks to the accompanied table. Her graphite colored eyes widen at the unexpected visitor. The long dark hair pulled up in a high bun. Those familiar beautiful crystal colored eyes that hide poorly behind his bangs. He had a slight pink tint on his nose giving the tale tell sign of a cold. And of course his cold lips press in a fine line, all too familiar to her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she muses grinning and winking at the assassin, "Are you here for seconds?"

The assassin tore his gaze from the flower to the woman, "You." He jumps from his seat standing in front of her. Instinctively, he reaches over his shoulder to grab the hilt of the sheathed sword behind his back.

"Hey, not in my shop!" Quickly, she waves her fingers at the sword before he could draw it out.

He fails pulling out the blade. "There's no way you run this joint," He spat, "You probably stole it from the original owner."

Irritated at his remark she sends a force pushing him back to his seat. His entire body stiffens unable to move, "Actually, this is the place where the money went to. Rest assured, I'm not going to assault you with my mouth, again." His eyes darts to the side vexed at that last remark. Shamefaced she took notice of his gesture and undoes the force. Trying take an order she smiles kindly at him; hoping he wouldn't be so crossed with her, "Now, what can I get you?"

"The list is right there," he retorts crossing his arms over his chest.

She takes the list and grimaced while trying to decipher it, "Man, This handwriting sucks pig."

He deadpans,"Tell me about it."

"This isn't you're doing is it?" she laughs making fun of the writing.

He nagged pointedly narrowing his eyes on her, "Don't insult me."

"Give me a while to decode to this with the cook and I'll have it out as soon as possible," she jests taking her leave, "In the meantime, why don't you relax for a bit, you big ol' meanie."

He pondered silently on why he couldn't sense her nearby, as he bitterly recalled she was quite powerful. Perhaps it was the cold messing with him. He couldn't let his guard down around her she was a super after all. The possibilities of her plotting something was there.

A few moments later, she returns with a tray of steamy food. She placed a white tea kettle in the center of the table. After she placed the kettle down, she took a white clayed tea cup and placed it in front of the ill man; and set another cup opposite from him. Finally she placed a steamy bowl of rice pudding in front of him along with some utensils . He notes that the pudding had leafy green and bits of ginger in it.

"It's on the house," she smiled. Well just the pudding and tea she wasn't going to pass up the chance of making money off of a rich snob. (Sonic's client) Taking the tray she place it against the booth on the ground. She then seated herself in the vacant seat across from the quiet man. Grabbing a hold of the white cup she moved it closer to him."Pour me some will you?"

The male nods taking the kettle and pouring the green liquid into her cup, "What's this?"

"Lemongrass tea with honey. I picked them fresh today from my garden." He gave her a curious look asking her to explain, "I couldn't help but noticed that you're a little under the weather, my dear."

"I'm not sick," He stiffens, " And...I don't need your pity."

"Oh please, it's free food," she counters waving at him.

He couldn't argue with that statement; so he poured himself some tea as well. He ate the warm food and drink the tea along with the meal. As time went on he felt slightly comfortable with the woman. With her easy going attitude he felt calm. Maybe the tea and warm pudding was starting to affect how he view the woman before him. She wasn't bad looking at all she had a nice figure going on. Her long thick lashes would bat at him intrigue with their little conversation. And that white smile would put him in trance everytime she flashed it at him. He unintentionally made a pun about the client he hated working for and she busted out laughing. He caught himself smiling softly at her, when he learned that she had a green thumb, and wished that she had the ability to control plants. The raven haired assassin told her that the tea she made was refreshing; and that he believed it was unnecessary since she already had the ability to grow plants. Delighted she thanked him. They chatted amongst each other for while and before they knew it time flew by.

"Ah, I forgot about the errand!" He realized the time and looked back at the woman, "Has it really been a few hours?"

"Mhm," she hummed getting up from the table, "Your order's been ready."

"I'll help you clean up," he offered, picking his bowl up.

"No, that snob's waiting on you." she strolls on over to the counter and retrieved the items. Returning to him she gave him two plastic bags while taking the bowl into her care, "He'll be on your case when you get back."

"I know," he sighs feeling reluctant about leaving her company.

"Come back any time, my shops open." she grins reading his expression.

{Thanks lemme know what you think}


	3. Touch

{Let me know what you think message me or review my story}

As time moved forward the two supers grew closer. From Sonic coming over to Gemini's shop for "small talk" and "errand runs". There were days where he'd show up early at her shop to help water the garden; And other days where he'd idly sit at the booth, where they had their first friendly conversation at; and gaze out the window admiring the view as people passed by. (sometimes he watched her work when she wasn't paying attention to him). Of course, the woman could see through his half assed excuses. She welcomed his company.

Tonight, the woman with black short hair wore a gray plaid long sleeves with stoned wash jeans. She had just finished counting the last few coins she needed to calculate and wrote it down in her note book. Gemini finished up counting the rest of money and tossed it into a safe as she closed up the shop. She grabbed a white coat; walking into the main dinning room seeing a familiar male.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked curiously as she strolled casually over to him.

The slim male wearing a white long sleeves with black skinny jeans answers coolly, "Waiting on you." He rubs his hands together as he blew his warm breath over his cold fingers. His lead colored orbs flicker from his hands to the woman before him.

"What you want to walk me home now?" she jests digging into her coat's pocket fishing for the shops keys.

"So what if I want to," he snorts stubbornly, "Is that a problem?"

"No," she answer warmly, "Not at all."

She finally found the keys and walked with Sonic outside into the cool night. Locking the shop up the duo walked down the streets in the direction to her home. They walked side by side quietly down the street. Arms swaying with their body movements as they placed one foot in front of the other. Their finger brush past each other lightly. The air was tense and stale not because of the presence of these supers being together; it was the lack of topic or subject to bring up to discuss about. The woman yawns tired and stretching her arms over her head. "I can't wait to open up a can of good beer! I've earned it."

"You're already tired?" he asked raising a brow at her.

"You think I'm joking, Sonic?" she looked over to him, "We were packed today. Order after order it was soup here and soup there. More soup!" She sighs heavily leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. Sonic walked carefully making sure not to nudge her resting head off as he moved.

"Sounds like it," he chuckles amused with Gemini's behavior. It was rare to hear her vent about anything. She was normally calm and relax and easy going with the customers that entered.

"How was your day?" she asked getting her turn to hear of his day.

The tall man shrugs his shoulders, "Work was work."

"Really? That's it?" she pressed for more details unsatisfied with that, "What happened?"

"I took out a couple of people and that was it. I brought their bodies back and was paid nicely. Like I said work was work."

"You're so vague!" She complains pushing on him playfully as she purposely walked into him.

"Am not!" he argued resisting her push, "I'm only sparing you the gruesome details."

"Which was what?" She said accusingly, "The entire story?"

He grins looking down at her, "I am an assassin after all."

"Right, an assassin who helps around on his free time."

"I could start charging you," he states simply shrugging.

Their finger brushed against each other once again touching briefly. His heart pounded, hands sweaty, he was confused on how to go about simply lacing his finger through hers. Sonic hesitates and finally deciding to make a decision. He entwines his cold fingers in her warm soft fingers. A small smile plays at her mouth as her face heats up fighting the cold. The woman looks on ahead to avoid, him noticing the unusual color on her face. She squeezes his hand softly as if to say 'finally'. The man with his hair pulled back looks away while still holding her hand. What pitiful behavior for for an assassin to display in public. He covered up his mouth with his other hand only to hide the embarrassment he felt.

Within moments the couple finally came around a four story apartment complex. The slim man's grey eyes mentally took and calculated notes on her location; he silently kept tabs on which streets they took navigating here for 'future references'. The exterior of the building was average and simple nothing high class or fancy to his surprise. They took four flights of stairs going up. Looking down the hall, he could only take an educated guess to which door was the entrance to her humble home. He guessed the one with a welcome mat decorated with floral designs in front of the door. The woman, with the onyx hair brushing along the tips of her shoulders, approached the white painted door with the assassin following close behind her. She fished out a pair of keys and and unlocked the door.

He walked into a simple chic-he your-everyday-Japanese-apartment. She released his hand and kicked off her shoes by the door. Sonic removed his shoe and neatly placed them by the front door. He scanned the interior of her home. In the main room, there was a glass coffee table with sliver short legs holding up a round plate of potted plants in it. A glass door that lead to a baloney that was vibrant green (a heater hovered over them) and littered with plants everywhere. A small kitchen which Gemini disappeared into. The tv was in front of the small table, standing by both it's flank were two twin book shelves. He notes that there were a variety of genres in the shelf from cooking herbal, to gardening, romance novels, american comics, and scientific books about gravity. What caught his attention was a long purple cloth that sat on top of the shelf neatly fold. It was his stolen scarf! Gleefully, he dashed to the main room taking hold of his scarf and wrapping it around his neck. He held the scarf up to his nose; it smelled clean and there wasn't a speck of dirt on it.

"You have a nice place here," he compliments while crouching down to sit by the little coffee table.

"Thank you," upon returning the woman came out of the kitchen with two cans of cold beer. Her iron color gaze fell to from the handsome man to the scarf around his neck, "I meant to return that to you actually. It was my fault that you got sick when I took it."

"No, you're fine." If she hadn't broke into his client's building they would have probably never met. And if she never took his scarf he wound had never gotten his client sick to send him out on that errand. Fate had a way of pulling strings. Sonic felt that fate's strings were pulling them together.

She plopped down besides him placing a sealed can in front of him. Already opening her can of beer she takes two sips and reclines back on her hands looking at him, "You said that you were an assassin. Did you mean like a good guy that works for the Hero Association or.. a villain?"

"I have no interest in joining the association," He says bluntly, "I refuse to have my strength ranked amongst others. When it's obvious that I out rank almost every super hero."

"Almost?" she repeats the word that caught her ear.

"I met this stranger named Saitama and I vow to destroy him..."

"What happened?" she blurts out, clear to Sonic that she was very curious about how they met, "What's he like?"

That's when the raven haired ninja decides to open up his can of cold beer, taking a few large gulps. He shudders at the painful memory of Saitama's fist meeting his groin, "He's a worthy opponent. We fought. He won..."

"But how?" She pressed getting annoyed that he was avoiding details once again.

"That's a dark story, my dear," He takes another sip, "One day when I gain the courage to share I will tell you." When her gaze locked with his. He meant never his eyes read. His body told a different story to Gemini she observed his involuntary shudder earlier. And she watched him reach out for the beer when she questioned him.

"Your name should be Captain Cliffhanger," She laughed dismissing the topic.

"It's Speed O Sound Sonic,"

"The Sexy Assassin with killer looks," She poses holding her chin with her thumb and index finger. She pucked out her lips and winked at him.

A scoff escaped the killer's throat, "Is that suppose to be me?"

"It is you," she confirms grinning widely at him.

"No, that's not how I pose," he sighs shaking his head at her disapprovingly .

"Wait, wait," She gestures with her hands. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and chuckles confidently, "This is you,"

"The resemblance is frighting," he laughed.

Sonic and Gemini talked and talked into the night enjoying each others company. From one can sitting on the table; to a few empty cans lying tipped over on the coffee table. The alcohol was starting to take its effect on the couple in the room. Gemini got up from sitting on the floor with her legs crossed underneath her. She staggers for a bit on uneasy footing and decides to take a step. Her leg gave out as she slips. Luckily, Sonic was there to catch her in his arms. She found herself sloppily clinging on to his white long sleeves.

"I think you had enough to drink…" he murmurs to her, his breath reeking of booze. Sonic felt fine. It would take some heavy liquor to get him drunk. He helped guide the non-sober super to her bedroom. He slid the white rice paper door open with one hand. Stepping into a room which was just a black futon bed and a dresser with a mirror over it. He placed the ill coordinated woman into her bed taking the black cover and pulled it over her clothed body. His pitch black hair fell on to her face as he leaned over her tucking her in. His eyes held hers and she held his.

"You're something else you know that?" Her half hooded eyes lazily guided themselves to his thin lips.

He hums looking at her parted lips,"You're just figuring that out?"

"Shut up and touch your lips with mine," she demanded pulling him into bed with her.

She scattered kisses over his face like she imagined doing the first time she met him. She kissed his cheek. She kissed his purple marks. She kissed the tip his nose. And she kissed his closed eyelids. Gemini couldn't stop kissing him. She finally had him. And as for Sonic he allowed her to shower him with affection. He missed the presence of another being touching him and displaying this much affection for him. His rough thin fingers roam under the hem of her gray plaid long sleeves. He kept to himself that he let her escape the first couple of times, because she was the stunning little thief. She was the thief who got away from him. She was the thief who was bold enough to steal a kiss. She was the thief who had just stolen his heart a few weeks ago. And now the assassin was going to get his time to punish her for her crime. He was going to give her a taste of his version of justice.

{I swear I was going to add a lemon but then I stopped and thought about teasing you guys...}


	4. Lemon

The sun peeked through the mini blinds as if curious about the night's aftermath. Clothes scatter across the wooden bedroom floor. Two warm bodies were entangled together under one large, black, comforter. The larger body stirs, in his waking his grey eye fluttered open slowly. Then widens up quickly realizing what took place here. Lustful images flash quickly through his mind. Lips against flesh. Her lips that kissed every scar on his body. Skin upon skin. Hot, soft, flesh burned when pressed against cold pale skin. Heavenly cries that filled the night. The man with long dark hair cascading about his shoulders; reclines leaning up on one elbow looking down at the woman resting against his ribcage. She slept soundly on her stomach and chest. Her long legs were laced through his. He noted light pink lovemarks that went from her shoulder and possibly to her chest. Sonic sighed silently realizing that it would be difficult to escape the scene.

Now was the perfect time to test his stealth ability. He held his breath moving one leg from under hers. Within a few moments he has successfully detangled himself from the sleeping beauty. She sighs deeply, rolling away from him and curls up slightly. The assassin slowly moved out of the bed inch by inch careful not to rouse her. The slim man was finally out of bed naked and exposed in his morning glory. His metallic colored gaze roam around the room managing to locate his noir skinny jeans. He tip toed as quiet as a mouse across the bedroom and retrieves the jeans putting them on. Going commando was simple for Sonic. No boxers. No briefs. No hassle. He hoisted the onyx denim over his hips and buttons it with a click. The handsome man slips away from the bedroom to the main room.

His stomach growled as he pads on through the main room on bare feet. Making breakfast should be a sit he thought to himself. Quickly he dashes into the kitchen. While raiding the fridge, Sonic was collecting eggs, cheese, and orange juice. He snooped through the cabinets searching for a pan. As soon as he found the pan, he placed it on the owner's stove heating it up. While the stove heated up the pan, he managed to locate a bowl cracking up a few eggs and begins to beat them with a fork. The assassin poured oil into the pan and then after waiting a few moments he poured the eggs in it.

"You can fuck in bed and cook breakfast, too?" a sleepy voice murmured beside him.

The shirtless man chuckles, "I don't think I did a thorough job, if you're up this early in the morning." He turns his head to the side and looks at her. A small wolfish smile formed on his lips; when he noticed her just wearing his white long sleeves.

"Mm, then maybe you should work on that." she proposed lazily yawning, as she sat herself on the counter next to the man with long hair. Her half hooded sleepy gaze tainted with hidden lust watch his biceps. His muscle bulged out seductively as he raised the pan to flip the cooking eggs with the flick of his wrist. The scrambled eggs flip. He briefly placed the pan back on the stove and redirects all of his attention to the woman beside him.

"I think I should," He purred intrigued by the invitation. He moves standing right in between her thighs. His hands skim under his shirt which she wore, moving about roughly on her body purposely groping everything under them. His cold touch burned Gemini. Whatever he touched her with his icy fingers, her flesh would seared with every caress. He squeezed her hips, her sides, and then her full warm breasts. Watching her face change with each movement. Her hand moved to the back of his noir hair entangling it between her fingers. The other one went to his jeans stroking his dent. She bites on her bottom lip as she gazes up at him with graphite colored orbs. Her face tints a light shade of pink as she leans to kiss him. Sonic moves down content brushing his lips against hers. A moan escaped his lips, when her hand rubbed him just right over the dreadful constricting jeans he wore. He inhales sharply a smoky scent invades his nostrils. His eyes widen realizing what was happening looking at the stove top smoke. The eggs were burning!

"Shit," he cursed under his breath pulling himself away from the woman.

Gemini was quick to act as she leaped on to her toes and dashed to the turned the knob turning the stove off. She noted that the eggs were burnt but they were still salvageable. Adding a few more bits of ingredients should just do trick. Just when Gemini took over repairing breakfast someone had rapped on the door."Go get that. For me will you?" she said.

Sonic sighed adjusting his jeans to hide the hard on he sported. He stalked to the door and opened it part way just enough to peep at the cock blocking stranger, while hiding his large tent behind the door. "What is it?" he pressed uninterested not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Well, who could you be?" an old asked curiously examining the half hidden male. The old woman wore a large pink cloth that could be passed as a nightgown with white house slipper on.

He opened his mouth to speak, "I'm-" he couldn't finish his sentence. What was he... A friend? A lover? A stranger? "I'm just visiting for a while."

"Hohoho~" she laughed, "Well could you please give these to the lady?" In her hands she held some newspaper and what it look like some mail as well.

He nods reaching through the space he proved through the door. She hands them to him and departs almost too quickly. With that out of the way he shuts the door. He turned on his heels. As soon as he did that his heart pumped loudly pumping blood straight down to his rehardening rod. His misty colored eyes widen as his body froze up at the sight before him. How long has she been there? Palms balled up fisting the hem of his white long sleeves onto the wall. Bare bold breasts pressed up against the wall. Her back arch so well that her ass sticks out to him. The papers slip of out his grasp and fall scattering all over the floor.

She breathed his name in a pained moan, "Sonic~"

Never had he heard his name pronounced with so much urgency and need. He didn't cared to know how she had stood there waiting. He needed her just as much as she did him.

In a blink of an eye, he appeared behind her caressing her neck with one hand and raining kisses down her shoulder blade. She felt him press desperately against her bottom grinding away. "I'm here." he promised using his free hand to unbutton his jeans. He unclothed his rod setting it free. He took hold of his unsheathed rod and rubbed it against her throbbing wet lips.

Gemini lost it trashing against him. Sonic hurried as fast a he could to relieve the ache that made her this way. Her juices coated her entrance, while he rubbed against it had moisten and coated his bulge in the sticky liquid. Finally he angled himself just outside, his tip aching for penetration. He snapped his hips into hers fast and hard. The woman tossed her head back with a heady cry,"Yes!"

They were back to square one. Back under the covers of her futon bed. This time was different they had breakfast with them. The slightly burned eggs from this early morning were part of breakfast. She rested on top of the killer as he laid reclined on the bed. He held a plate while resting that arm on her back. Gemini parted her lips open for the assassin as he fed her. "It's not that bad to be honest."

"That's cause you tended to it…" he murmured softly into her hair.

"Mm," she hummed, "You'll have plenty of opportunities to cook for me."

He snorts, "Don't bet on it."

"You're probably right. I can't let you burn down this apartment." she jests laughing.

He rolled his eyes calling her a, "Wench." then placed a small kiss at the top of her head.


	5. Bad Luck

Sonic and Gemini were standing outside the restaurant. The man with the pinned up raven hair blocked the door with one arm. The woman clicked her tongue and crossed her arms over her chest clearly irritated with him. A look of dismay fell upon his calm features as he looked down at her, "Should you really be going into work with a stomach virus?"

"The food inspector will be here soon. Besides, I don't want bad reviews on my shop if I'm not here to monitor the cooks," she sternly reminds him waving a finger at him, "This restaurant is my business not yours."

"But are you sure you're feeling well?" he asked unconvinced of her response.

"Yes!" she snaps, "Please get out of the way or I'll make you."

"You're beyond stubborn…" he growled refusing to move, "Can I at least stay?"

Gemini pulled some keys out of her jeans pocket while moving to the door; she gently pushes the assassin out of the way, "No, I can't have you here. You can't lurk around here, Sonic. Find something to do to keep you busy, until the end of the day." The door opens and she steps through flipping on the light switch. The lantern like bulbs flip on illuminating the entire place up. The salty man followed her closely behind frowning. Women were stubborn confusing creatures to him. How could she act strong when she wasn't able to keep down her food? She's been ill for a couple of weeks and the symptoms have yet to yield for her. Sonic decided to look after her until she got better. It was returning a favor in his book. But she wanted him to leave since he would be considered as a distraction.

"I have half a mind to kidnap you and lock you up in a room," he confessed grabbing her by the arms and turning her around.

Sighing she looked up at him locking her eyes with his, "If anything happens I'll call you."

He nods agreeing, feeling slightly better about leaving her alone at work. "Promise me." He demanded.

"Ugh, for being raised in a ninja village you're so clingy." She complains but a lighthearted smile plays at her lips, as she said this to him, "But It's sweet to know under that baddie attitude you care. I'll seal my promise with a kiss if it makes you feel better."

Sonic reels her in hard into his chest, embracing her tightly. When he craned his neck down to latch his lips with hers; the kiss was the exact opposite of his action when he yanked her closely. His lips told another story though; They were warm, soft, and very welcoming. She could have melted in his arms. Both onyx colored hair brushed against each other as they kissed. His arms snaked around her waist gently holding her. His thin lips press softly down against hers. Her hands move up cupping his face in both of her palms. He wasn't as cold hearted as she thought in the beginning he just acted tough. Boy, and that ego of his was too much sometimes. At least he was learning to tone it down. She pulled away slowly, kissing each purple mark under his eyes.

"Better?" She pondered as Sonic buried his face at the side of her neck.

"Not really," he mutters squeezing tightly and refusing to let her go. Sonic went into silence for a moment. He inhales deeply taking all of her scent in. The woman felt his chest rise up against hers. He exhales slowly sending a great deal of heat inside of her neck. Gemini thought she was going to melt dying if he continued to act up like this.

"G-good morning, Boss!" one of her employees walked in with a beet red colored face.

They pull away from each other quickly embarrassed, "See you, later!" She rushed Sonic out the door quickly by pushing on his back. He fumbled backwards as she pushed him, resisting a little more.

He turns placing a light kiss on her lips, as soon as she blinked he then vanished into thin air.

Sonic prowled the streets with his fist shoved into his gray pants pissed and sulking away. He had originally planned to watch over her until the inspection was done and then take her to the doctors. He sighed pissed, Now the assassin needed to find a way to kill time. In front of him his dull sea mist colored eyes noticed an irritating sight before him. A bright mustard yellow figure hunched over shaking violently. That shiny bald head that reflected the sun so brightly and bold. It was Saitama! The dark haired man reached into his pocket grabbing a kunai knife. Since the bald hero was in distress and was way too distracted. Now would be a great opportunity to kill him. With the flick of his the wrist, the ninja sent the blade flying straight for the distracted hero's head.

Instantly, Saitama turned around rapidly grabbing the blade with his two fingers. "Huh? You're that guy!"It took him several moments to recall the assassin's name, "Seed on the ground….No.. Jack O Lantern Panic!"

The ninja was pissed that Saitama could not recall his name he tells the bald hero, "It's Speed O' Sound Sonic. Today is the day I will kill you!"

Uninterested Saitama disregards him and begins to walk away, "I'm sorry I'm busy."

Enraged the assassin clenches his teeth tightly together. What was going on? Gemini had to work today while feeling sick! She didn't want him to hang around the shop; above all other things he felt ignored and unwanted by everyone around him. And now this asshole had the audacity to tell him that was "busy". Well, fuck that. He snaps reaching for his sword yelling, "You think you can run from me?" And leaps into the air after him swing his metallic blade.

The super's jaw open wide and the blade that went into his mouth shattered into a millions pieces. Sonic stared in disbelief as the metal rained on the floor.

"I told you I'm busy." he paused, "I'm pissed, so anyone in my way gets punched."

Sonic prepared himself for an attack.

"That's him!" A voice declared, "Please stop him."

"Ooh, so you're the offender?" A large man in a tiger stripe tank top yells flexing his muscles.

The bald man laughs pointing at the ninja, "Sonic, they think you're some sort of criminal."

The large super hero and Saitama start talking leaving the super villain out of the conversation. The ninja grew impatient as a crowd began to form around them only to discuss about the so-called- hero Tank Top Tiger. Finally, losing his patience he threw metallic shuriken at the larger man babbling off his mouth. The weapon exploded sending hot combustible flames everywhere coating the man in flames. Tank Top Tiger's body collapse on to the concrete. The smell of burnt flesh and hair tainted the air.

"He was in my way so I just put him to sleep." The man with the long black hair laughed coldly.

The crowd begins to panic and back away from the scene running terrified.

His light blue eyes narrowed on to him, "Saitama , don't tell me that you become worthless like these heroes. Come fight me!" Sonic throws his explosives around the city wreaking havoc. This was one way to vent out all of his emotions from today. He leaps in the the air throwing explosives everywhere. Listening to the cries for help. A cry for a true hero. A blue car flies in mid air heading towards a crying child in the middle of it all; the explosions, the collapsing buildings, and the screaming citizens. The super quickly stepped into the way moving the flipping vehicle away from the kid. Sonic laughed menacingly enjoying the destruction, "If you're not coming to me, I'll go to you!"

"I'm right here." Saitama announced.

It happened in belief moment Sonic was in the sky. All of the sudden strong force strikes down on him; pushing him down to the earth as the gravity pulled him down. That force was the super's chop that hit him just right; almost burying him into the earth. The air was knocked out of his lungs. The black haired man wheezes finding it impossible to bring the oxygen back into his lungs. He bones and muscles screamed in pain as an image of Gemini worried polluted his consciences. He had to return to her! But since he couldn't move. He couldn't get oxygen into his dying lungs... Suddenly, Sonic's vision blurred making him black out.


	6. Late

It was almost midnight all the shops in the street were closing. Taxi drove the drunk and the adventurous couple home. A woman was sitting alone at the shop with a phone in her hand. More precisely she sat at the booth near the window waiting. Waiting for someone who she presumed was running late. She called him three times and still no answer. She was exhausted and tired the food inspector prove to be breeze rather than a hardcore food nut. Turns out that it was all in her head thinking the food inspector to be tough and cruel. She gave herself anxiety over nothing. Unfortunately, She couldn't help but feel another wave of anxiety form over herself. Something was off. Her tired gaze went out the window searching for a shadowy figure. Sonic was a few hours late. Whenever she closed, he would be here early waiting to walk her home. Could he have forgotten? Impossible. That assassin never forgot a single detail. Even when he would jest with her that he didn't care. He did.

A loud growl captures her attention noticing that she was hungry once again. She waited enough for him and decided that it was time to go home. Sighing with a with a heavy heart and standing up slowly from the red leather seat, she pulls a chain of keys from her pocket and leaves closing the shop down. She walked down the the usual route that they would take together. The trip would go by so quickly when she was with him; but now every step she took seemed to drag on. Her mouth began to salivate as her stomach began to growl some more. By chance she strolled by a convenient what would fill that unknown annoying craving? Ice cream? Chips? The woman with the pixie cut licks her lips curious to see what the store had to offer.

Gemini walks in an amazing aroma drew her attention away from the candy, away from the chips. Drawing her further into the store. She just followed her nose at it lead her to a large, thin crusted, round pie of greasy delight. Pizza! That pizza sat behind the glass display. How long has it been since she had one of these bad boys? Far, too long. She placed an order of a two pizzas like the one she saw at the display. The chef behind the counter informed her that it would be 15 mins and that they would call out her order. Given time to kill, she decides to wander the store. She absentmindedly roam down aisle where pads and female hygiene were located. All the essentials to survive the bloody time of the month. Pausing to ponder she looked at the pads and tampons confused. When was the last time she purchase them..? Her hands trembled softly while she felt herself turn pale. She couldn't stand the stench of the trash in her place she kept gagging, so she had Sonic set it out in the balcony. And when she tried to cook up her regular meals she couldn't keep it down. Everything just came out.

She shook her head no. Could he have known or suspected that she was pregnant the entire time? Not once did they use protection. No condoms, no pills, nothing. She hadn't thought to take her birth control when she met him. The more she tried to think about it; the more she grew confused and scared. Can supers even conceive a child? Would it be a normal? He had to have known! Which is why he was a no show... Gemini clenched her fists in a tight ball now furious.

The shelves around her shook violently and the sound of metal crunching up under heavy weight could be heard. She gasped knowing what she was doing. She needed to keep her cool. Looking at the slightly bent shelves she snatched a couple of boxes containing pregnancy sticks and stuffed them under her shirt.

"Gemini you're pizza is ready!"

"Can I pay for these here?" she asked pulling the boxes out from under her shirt.

"Yes ma'am."

Finally, home Gemini ate half of the pizza on her way there. She threw pizza boxes on the kitchen counter taking a small cup with her. "Sonic, You here?" She walked around the room. His clothes were in her bedroom untouched and unmoved. He wasn't sleeping in the bed nor in the living room flipping through her books. He was not here. The bag with the sticks swung about as she sighs moving on to her bathroom. She needed to find out if she was pregnant or if it was just a bug. Her hands fumble holding box as she tried to read it.

"Simple. Easy to read. Fast results." She read out loud. "Smiley face means you're pregnant and frowny face means you're not."


	7. Time

To Sonic he figured that the police refused to place him in a cell with the other inmates, having decided that they learned their lesson after the previous incidents that occurred. When the police would lock the assassin up with the other inmates, they would return to a bloody mess in a cell. 'They were too weak' he'd declare chuckling. It was their fault in the first place for attempting to gang up on a trained killer. Having been in this padded white room since forever. (Aka Holding)

Not knowing what day it was he attempted to keep track of time by counting the meals they gave him. The officers fed him gruel after gruel. Even with that he lost count becoming confused. They never fed him breakfast eggs, lunches like sandwiches, or decent dinners. It was just this shitty bland meal they concocted for him. Oh, how he yearned for Gemini's cookings. Since he was locked up in a padded room… He had plenty of time to think. There was never a moment where Gemini didn't cross his mind. He missed her terribly. From her cooking, to her cheesy jokes, her touches he missed her completely. He vowed to himself that he would escape when the opportunity arrived it would be moments now. The door unlatches and two policemen walk in.

Two policemen walked the hallway with a being on the dolly. It was the infamous assassin that was finally captured. Sonic was wrapped up tight, arms strapped to his sides on his waist. He was wearing a white straight jacket. His mouth covered up by a mouth piece. To keep him from either bad mouthing the guards or from biting his tongue off. On his neck restraining him was a black metallic belt that kept him in place. That black metal strap like belts continued down individually locking and securing his legs in place. The hero association made this restraint just for him. They walked on and on and on down a large empty corroded hallway. There were giant steel doors that would raise up and slam down shut behind them as they moved on forward. No one said a word. Sonic's eyes mapped out every step they took. That opportunity could offer its self any moment.

"Here we are," The large officer spoke as they yielded to a halt, "Behind this door is your new cell, Speed of Sound Sonic." The officer that push Sonic on the dolly unlatched his muzzle.

A large mega ton steel gate stood before them. It opened just enough to him walk on straight through. He was unlatched and released from the dolly. The police pushed him forward forcing him to walk through hell's gates. The assassin effortlessly moves on with the iron ball chained to his ankle. The raven haired man's face was stone as his light blue eyes held nothing in them as he regards a crowd of men in front of him. The fiends that sit in a large circle were playing cards. A man with long curly hair chuckles, "Here comes another new guy. And it's a delicate looking one at that." the others laugh along.

A man with stitches on his face and a blond mustache approached him with a foe who had a large unkempt mohawk, "Let's have some fun with him."

Sonic simply moved forward forcly bumping himself into the guy with the mohawk.

That man that he ran into laughs, "Wow did you just bump into me? Watch where your'-" An agonizing cry escapes his mouth. "My shoulder it's dislocated!"

The large man with the blond facial features sighed, "I guess I'll have to show him the ropes…. Hey new guy what'd you to end here?"

The assassin ignores him completely uninterested.

"I see you got some spunk. Seeing how you ended up in this prison. You might still have confidence in yourself and abilities…" He pressed on, "But open up your ears and listen. We have a number of rules here. First off you submit yourself to your senior."

"Get lost." Sonic said.

The room goes quiet with the large amount of prisoners crowding them in a semi circle. The larger man that was talking had a huge vein stick out of his forehead. he raises his fist up to striking Sonic down across his face , "Heheh, I think I heard your cheek bones crack!"

His eyes widen realizing what exactly he had heard crack. And it wasn't Sonic's face it was his fist. Is was a ball. That iron ball he had strapped around his ankle was in the middle of the air. And that man had struck it. When everyone blinked the assassin was nowhere to be seen. Sonic was by the large brick wall studying it under his cold gaze. Many many many layers of steel was packed behind. Even the previous attempts of escape showed dents and cracks. He clicked his tongue irritated there wasn't even windows.

An old man hunched over cackles beside Sonic, "It's useless to even think about breaking out of here. Instead, you should be racking your brain about how to spend the rest of your life here. There's no such thing as morality here in this prison. I've seen countless of young-uns like you slowly and miserably lose hope between these walls. And it's turned into something that this old man looks forward to." the old man laughs wickedly.

Sonic quotes mocking him it was time to show them who is charge here, "No such thing as morality here, huh? Are you trying to say it's different out there? It's just admirable how a bunch of losers can get together and create a system to support each other and lick each other's wounds. I guess it shows that even the murderous thug have to respect each if they want to live together. But why is that…? It's cause you're weak! But I'm not like you lot."

He had a sinister grin play at his lips, "What do you think I will do to make my time here a bit more enjoyable?" No one answered him the crowd grew uneasy, "That's right the answer is 'I will kill you all!"

"That's it lemme at him!"

"No I'll take him on!" a guy with rippling muscles and a pompadour approached him. As he walked up to Sonic he popped his knuckles, "You seem pretty fucking confident. If you want to rise up in rank in this prison here. You'll have to beat me first! And let me tell you in advance I'm a kenpo practitioner. I'm probably the first and last guy to rob a bank unarmed!"

"It doesn't mean shit if you got caught though," Sonic deadpans clearly uninterested.

The larger man lunges at the assassin! The man with the black hair leaps and wraps himself around his huge arm. He gripped the challenger's arm tightly and then jerked it backwards hard. SNAP! A loud cry fills the prison hushing everyone.

{A bit messy... I know I just needed to push through before I lost interest in this story.}


	8. Shattered Pot

It's been two whole months since Sonic split disappearing without a trace. Gemini sigh brushing her now long hair that went past her shoulders. She went through many stages of surviving a breakup.

Shock and Denial- She cried hard the first few days. Well... to be more exact she cried hard the first few weeks. All the green plants in her home were browning. She neglected to water the plants some were wilting and most were dying. She wanted to know why he left her. Did he know about her pregnancy the entire time? She couldn't get herself to move about she cried herself to sleep at night. She ate and ate till the baby inside her was satisfied and she slept some more. Gemini was completely heart broken. When he vanished she waited. Gemini waited for him around her home. She couldn't accept him just up and leaving like that. This wasn't like him; he'll show up for sure.

Anger- She tore through her entire apartment ripping and ridding herself of his stuff. The angry woman suspected that he knew of her pregnancy. Which was why he left. She snatched his clothes and knick-knacks stuffing them into a trash bag. The neighbors witnessed an upset hormonal pregnant woman stomping down the stair with multiple trash bags. The men who saw her storm by; withheld their services of helping. No man was foolish enough to approach her in the mood. She threw them away in the community dumpster without blinking or batting an eye. Gemini cried going through the photos on her phone deleting pictures of him. And it broke her when she deleted his number erasing him permanently. This was part of the process she reminded herself as she steeled her heart. This was progress. Fuck Sonic.

Worthlessness- It poured heavily outside to where she didn't care to get out of her futon bed. The rain roared outside the apartment complex. After everything of his was trashed. She felt empty, undesirable, and worthless. She laid in bed feeling tired and drained stuffing her face with cookies. He was trash. No scum. He was the scum that floated to the top on a lovely little pond. Scum which slowly polluted the beauty of pond til it was to late to save it. She plopped another cookie in her mouth as she listened to the storm.

A loud knock interrupted the sound of rain. She sighs. Gemini rises up from bed irritated with whoever it was cutting into her self loathing time. She tugged her white tank top down, to attempt covering that exposed belly of hers. It was no good. She sighs and grabs a white robe from the floor wrapping herself in it. She pads on towards the door quietly not bothering to check through the peephole. Her fingers wrap around the knob turning it and opening it. Her heart drops. A gasp of disbelief escapes her lips. A man all too familiar to her stands before her naked. He shivered uncontrollably as droplets ran down his hair. He held a writhed dead pot in between his legs. His head tilts, his eyes scanning the woman who had just opened the door. Gemini looked very messy her long hair was unkempt. She had crumbs around her lips and chin. Bags under her eyes.

"G-Gemini?" He pronounced softly and confused. She couldn't have been her. This woman was a complete stranger. She had a completely different appearance.

"You forget me already?" She narrowed her lead colored eye's at him then spat, "Asshole."

"I can explain." He pressed, "Let me in."

"You knew I was pregnant and you left. What more is there?"

CRASH! The pot that Sonic held fell to the floor shattering into pieces scattering dirt everywhere. He was exposed. Upon hearing the news he paled too quickly like a chameleon losing it's color. His eyes widen for a second unable to digest the information. Gemini turns on her heels leaving the door open. Sonic followed after her in a hurry and shut the door behind him. What exactly was she going on about?

They stood in the living room beside the litter covered glass coffee naked man with the soaked noir hair stopped shivering as soon as heard Gemini inform him that she was pregnant. The messy haired woman stood by herself with her arms crossed over her stomach. Her eyes reading his bare expressions that he played visibly. His gaze searching for any hints something that gave her away. Something in her eyes that could tell him that she was joking.

"I don't believe it." He stated.

She sighs heartbroken. Gemini shuggs removing the white robe that kept her warm The bathroom robe revealed her tank top sitting down on her stomach exposing a third of her belly. Eager to see for himself the naked assassin slowly moved towards her. His heart thumping audibly in his chest with every step he took. Gemini held out the robe for him to wear. He took it and placed it on himself. Embarrassed she casted her eyes else in the room to distract herself from his gaze. Sonic's fingers hoisted up her top exposing more of her to him. His cold icy fingers roam over the bump tracing the stretch marks her had on display.

"It's yours," she says softly fighting the lump in her throat.

"How far along are you?" He finally asked after many moments later.

"I'm not sure 2-3 months," She answers solemnly, "I made it this far without you."

His sea mist gaze flickers to her face noting that her nose has a slight tint of pink on it, " I didn't leave you. I was in prison! I waited for a window of opportunity to offer itself to me. I tried desperately to return to you. "

She sobbed as her voice broke, "Then why did it take you this long to come back?"

He explained cupping her heated face with his cool hands, "They had me strapped to a chair and locked up in a white room. I was restrained from the neck down. And then I came across some self proclaimed Sea King. I didn't know that- that you were carrying my seed all long. I honestly had no idea. " He stroked her hot tears away with his cold thumbs, "I left you all alone to endure this for the past few months for that I apologize."

"I hate you so much, right now. Do you have any idea on what I had to endure by myself?" She pulled her face away from his hands, " I got rid of everything that was yours. I tossed your clothes and everything else. I was just about to get over you! I was fine with the idea of raising this child on my own. Hck!" She cried rubbing hard at her own face. She tried to stop crying this wasn't like her at all.

"Gemini, I am not fine with the idea of only you raising our child." He confessed realizing just how scared she was without him being there to support her. "I'm here now."

"For how long? I can't have you disappearing off and on in it's life." She said, "I don't want to explain to my child that the father isn't here to celebrate their birthday; because he's locked up in fucking prison all cause he's blowing up the city just to show the world how strong he is. It's pitiful."

"...Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Sonic but I can't have you involved."

"Gemini, no. I will not have you take this away from me!" He panicked reaching out for her, "I want to be part of your life and the child's. I swear to you I won't go to prison as long as I live." He yanked Gemini to his body holding her closely. His fingers tangled themselves in her mess hair. Gemini cried away into his chest letting all of her bottled up emotions out.

"I hate you," she sobbed.

"Well, too bad." He murmured into her ear while still holding her, "I love you."

{Start throwing some baby names and gender in the review! And It Could be the newborn's name. Honestly, I won't have time to research potential names for the future kid(s) cause of school and work. So I'll leave it to the readers here to come up with the names. }


	9. Teenager

It's been a rocky month since Sonic came back living with Gemini but they survived. Together they were cleaning up their home. Spring cleaning if you will. Sonic nagged Gemini about her poor diet as he collected empty bags of chips and cookies, off of the glass coffee table. "You can't just live off junk food. It's unhealthy. "

Gemini explains,"I've tried to eat healthy! But the baby is a picky eater."

"Excuses," he dismissed while tying with the bag that was filled with trash, "I refuse to believe that it prefer a teenager's diet."

"Whatever I try to cook she throws it up!"

His lips curve to a smirk catching Gemini use the word 'she'. "Maybe she's not fond of your cooking." He tested labeling the baby with a gender.

"No! It's the smell the food releases that makes me gag. I'm not raising a child that hates my cooking."

"Well then I guess I'm in charge of meals from now on." With Gemini being four months pregnant Sonic wanted to make sure the baby eats healthy, "How does curry sound like to you?"

She moaned in approval, "Could you please make it spicy?"

"Of course," he answered getting up from the living room disappearing into the kitchen with the trash he collected to toss away.

{{Doesn't count as a chapter! I needed to toss this idea out before it stumped me. Get ready for some action}}


	10. Guns

They went to the bookstore and purchased many books about what to expect, how to communicate with your baby, best healthy foods and ect... The man with the long black hair and a woman with the belly walked into a mattress store together. Holding the door open Sonic, with one hand holding a bag of goods, watched Gemini step in safely into the perimeter. Since she only owned a futon bed on the floor; he hated seeing her strain to get up every morning with a belly. He didn't think it was healthy nor safe for the-soon-be-mom to make it a routine. He finally took her to the bed store.

"What kind of bed do you think we should get?" She ponders looking at the lover for an answer.

He shrugs, "Any kind as long as it's not on the floor."

Sonic's eyes drifted on from the rows of beds watching other couples giggle and laugh amongst each other. Then his eyes migrated to a crowd of people talking to the store manager. He paid no mind to the events going around. Gemini sat on the edge of a waterbed grinning at him, "Sonic, what about this one?"

He answers flat, "No."

"Why not?" She bounced a couple of times forcefully making her body jiggle with the waves.

"The weight from that water will make the top floor collapse," Sonic walks on over standing front of the woman, "You'll have problems getting out of bed like that." He extends his hand out to hoist her up. The woman in the grey sun dress takes his hand and was pulled up effortlessly.

"Oh, what about those cloud top beds?" The pregnant woman eyes lighten up as she point out a large mattress. Sonic still held her hand. He lets her guide him around the maze of mattress surrounding them. Once there it looked as if a large pillow was carefully layered on top of the mattress. Gemini cuddled up closely with the assassin pressing her body against his hard muscular build. "I could see us in this one together..."

Sonic leans closely to her ear, "Yeah, sleeping in it."

Gemini's lips quirk she failed to hide her amusement from his keen eyes. He knew what she was suggesting and he wasn't planning to fall for her tricks anytime soon. She's been at it for two weeks now. Sonic had avoid and disregarded all of her advances. He gave her points for attempting to light the fire he's been trying so hard to extinguish.

A loud commotion is heard at the front of the store. The duo is interrupted from their little private game. A man in a blue button up looks troubled raising his hands mid-air. "Stick 'em up, now!" A man wearing a hoodie with a gun in his possession; points the barrel up and fires twice into the ceiling. Everyone's ears were ringing as they began to crouch down to the earth in fear.

"This is a robbery get down!" Another man near the duo wearing a hoodie holds two guns in his hands. Sonic instinctively wraps an arm around the woman near him. He forces her down carefully without harming her. The assassin curses under his breath glaring at the men around them. Someone tried to make a run for the door. BOOM! The robber that was near the door fires his metallic weapon at the escapee. Who then collapses lifelessly to the floor bleeding. Screams of fear filled the building. "We will shoot!" The head leader screams shutting the building up.

"Sonic!" Gemini grips his arms tightly, "We have to do something."

"Shh!" He shushes her harshly. This would have been easy to solve had he came alone. There was no way in hell that he would risk losing the mother carrying his child. That wasn't an option in his book. He had to came up with a plan that didn't involve her getting injured or the baby hurt. His dug slowly into the back pocket of his pants. He fingers felt a cold sharp touch to them. His metallic silver stars were in his back pockets. He couldn't take one hooded man down without knowing their reaction speed. If he moved from this spot would they fire in his direction harming Gemini? He grits his teeth. He wasn't planning to gamble her life away.

"Here's what's going down…" The head barks, " My boys are going to walk around collecting. You're going to hand us all your valuables phones, watches, rings... VALUABLES. You hear me?"

"Sonic, I have an idea…" The woman in his arms spoke softly and carefully to him. Her lips barely moved to the naked eye as she eyed the gunmen, "I can keep them from moving but you'll need to take them out quickly."

He loses his composure, "No!"

The gunman near them jumps from hearing his outburst. Holding two guns he moves rapidly pointing them at Sonic! Panicking Gemini raises both of her hands and performs a push motion with them. Do-Dump! The man holding the weapons collapses to the floor screaming. As the weight of the guns crushed the bones in his hands he continued to scream in agony. Snapping the fallen comrade's necking, Sonic briefly leaves her side leaving her out open to attacks. Another loud POP coming from a gun filling the air full of silence, which was followed closely by a bone chilling cry. The Assassin's face paled horribly as he jerked his head to the producer of that sound. It was Gemini! Her face was twisted in pain and tears as she doubled over crying. He saw color that was all too familiar to him seeping through her clothes. The color that signified the end was near, when weapons were used. Blood. He had failed to protect her.

"You're all dead," He snare enraged as he charged at the man who was near the door like a wild snake. He used super speed to appear being the shooter; who had lost sight of Sonic. The man with the dark expression grabs a hold of his hand jerking it violently behind his back breaking his arm while dislocating it. The hooded man yells in pain.

As the leader was watching it all steels his nerves pointing his large semi automatic gun at Sonic. As the head's finger pressed on the trigger; multiple rounds were fired towards the man with the bun. Sonic latched on the the man that he had broken and used his body to absorb the rounds fired toward him. Do-do-do-d-o-dom- click-click-click! Sonic smirks devilishly it was just the ound he needed to hear to go after him. The human shield that Sonic had used limps bleeding from the large holes inside his body. He chuckles and drops the shredded body on the ground. The boss grows cowardly as his eyes watch the body fall lifelessly. He didn't see the assassin reappear next to him because in the next moment his sight was compelelty gone. Sonic had jab both of his fingers into his eyes, "I will make sure that you will suffer the most." He twisted his finger inside enough to make sure he didn't die. He needed to savoir the pain he had costed him. He pulls his fingers from the shrieking man his vision forever gone. He snaps all ten fingers forcing them to bend in way they weren't suppose to.

"Someone call the ambulance she's hurt!"

"Call the police!"

Sonic pushes the messed up man down. His gaze falls to Gemini as he hurried to her side scared. Two woman were holding Gemini still as the bleed woman stared blankly out into space, "She's in shock and needs medical attention."

He takes the bag of books and loops his hand through holding it around his bloody wrist. "Give her to me." He demands coldly, "The police won't make it in time. Her life and my baby are in danger." The lady nods after learning that this probably his wife that he was so worked up about. Sonic kneels and takes Gemini into his arms and leaving the scene. He never ran as fast as he did to rush her to get some help. His legs pushed against the ground beneath his feet giving him more speed then the step before. He was racing against time and against death. He was determined to save his love and his baby. Sonic takes a bunch of different routes finally arriving at a one story house. His foot kicks the front door down and enters.

"Tojo! Tojo!" Sonic yells, "Where are you?"

"Pipe down!" An older man with blond hair and stubs answers walking to the entrance, "What's all the racket?"

"She's been shot and she's pregnant." Sonic pleads, "You have to save her!"

"I don't have to do anything," he yawns taking one hand out of his lab coat to cover his mouth, "Man, I thought you were the cops for a second you had me scared."

"This is serious," Sonic pressed, "I'll kill you; if you refuse to help me."

The older man grunts noticing that the ex bodyguard was completely different than before. Tojo's blue eyes note his body shook as he held her. The woman with long black hair cradled in his arm was bloody. Speed of Sound Sonic was out of breath. He was never out of breath! Just how fast was he running to get her here? Tied to his wrist was a bag with non-sense in it, which the man in the coat only assumed was the woman's. "Fine. I'll help but you owe me an explanation. Follow me."

{{Tojo is a random character I came up with. Let me know what you think! Please I want feedback. Tell me want you guys want in here. Remember the gender isn't decided so bring the names.}}


	11. Books

Sonic walks into a clinical room with a giant table on the middle of the room. He held Gemini tightly to his chest as neared to the table. As he leaned over to lay her down, Gemini fights him reaching to grab Sonic's shirt with crimson coated hands, "D-Don't let me go-"

He couldn't pull away from her not in this state she was in. He grabs both of her hands in one hand and caresses her cheek with the free one, "Listen, I'm here," he cooed gently attempting to comfort her with a shaky coated hand, "I won't go anywhere."

The man with the lab coat held up a needle with a stern expression on his face, "She's in a hysterical state. You know what I need to do.." The Assassin nods and holding both of her hands tightly. It took both of the men to hold her down just to sedate her. Within moments she's out.

"Help me undress her," The doctor says, "I need to see where she's been hit."

The man with the raven hair tugs down her sun dress exposing her breasts. He froze up looking at her ribcage as he stopped tugging the dress. She had a red dot in her side under her right arm. "Right h-here." He stutters mortified pointing at her ribcage. That bullet could have pierced her heart.

The doctor lays the unconscious woman on her left side. It wasn't safe to have her facing belly up. He examines her arm raising it up, "Ah, it tore a hole through her arm and stopped in her rib… Bring me my table, Sonic."

He obeyed the blond man pushing the cart with tools over to him. The doctor puts on rubber gloves and grabs a towel placing it under her back. Take a hold of a white bottle of alcohol from the cart. "I have to disinfect the arm first. I need to stop the bleeding and seal the wound." He says while pouring the burning liquid over her arm. Sonic grew sick watching the blood run down her side and soak into the towel. "Your family's been wondering about you. You haven't spoken to anyone in a while... But it seems to me that you've been busy."

"Don't start." He growls glaring at the doctor.

"Oh, you're right!" He deadpans placing the bottle back on the metal cart, "One issue at a time. Sooner or later you will have to open up Pan's Box," He picks up a curved needle placing some surgical thread through the hole. The man works on sealing her wound up tight weaving away like spider. After finishing he wrapped her arm up in a bandage. Now he need to extract the bullet embedded in her bone. He take hold of the medical tongs and brings them to the wound in her side. With the assassin watching over his shoulder, the doctor had a hard time focusing on removing the bullet. With Sonic breathing heavy in to his ear and all. "Sonic do you want to remove the bullet yourself?"

The man with the black tee blinks confused as he takes a small step away from the doctor, "What do you mean?"

"Son, you're breathing down my neck!" He nagged, "Have a little faith in me. You could wash up or have a seat."

He promised her that he wouldn't leave. Period. Sonic sits in a chair in the corner of room with the grocery bag in hand. He would just read until she came to. He picked a book about baby growth out of the bag and begins to read it. It wouldn't hurt reading a page or two what harm could it do? Gemini was 16 week along now, so he flips to the page that was current with the mom to be. His cold light grey eyes grew curious and warm as he read about the baby. He learned that at 16 weeks it has all of its limbs are fully developed. A tiny little being that he created with Gemini finally had all of its little toes and fingers. He smiles to himself.

He chuckles lightly as an image flashed in his head. He could see himself teaching his child about swordsmanship, training them how to be an assassin, and how to stand up for themselves. He smiled fondly at the idea. If it was girl she could stick up for herself from the boys in school. Her looks could kill if she learned from the best. But that being said... He shivered at the thought of having a daughter sneak out; leaving the house to meet with boys when she grew older. He frowns in dismay and shakes his head slowly he was not ready to deal with that yet.

A wicked smile formed on his face as he realized if he had a boy. He would teach him everything he knew about being a ninja. He would master everything Sonic couldn't. What were the chances of the baby inheriting super genes from both Gemini and himself? High. Very high. He would be unstoppable. Sonic laughs pleased. They could work together to become the strongest elite family in the whole country. He would train him to be the best ninja ever just like his parents did to him.

He was sucked into reading more about the baby and the mom. 'Can you and your significant other have sex while pregnant?' This was something he was concerned about. He avoided ALL of Gemini's hormonal advances, because he feared hurting the baby. As he read, he learned that most men feared sexual intercousre, because they believed that their rods would harm the baby. The baby was safe inside her womb far away and safe from penetration. He smirked very thrilled with this news. The man sitting on chair had no longer needed to bath in cold water or rub one out. He had a couple ideas play to mind...

"Do you know how creepy it is to watch someone in a corner covered in blood make weird faces, while reading a book about babies?" With an hour and a half gone the doctor had treated Gemini wrapping her wounds up in bandages.

Sonic ignores his remark, "Well, how is she?"

"She'll be fine." Tojo answers removing his gloves, "So back to our little deal who is she?"

"She's Mistress Gemini," Sonic answered sitting the book down as he got up from the chair.

"What about the bump?"

He let's an annoyed sigh, "She's carrying my seed."

"Oh! OHH!" The doctor with the stub run his fingers against the stub on his face grinning, "You?"

"Yes." He hissed, "Who else?"

He man in the lab coat laughs amused, "I don't know is there anyone else out there you sleeping with?"

"No! Why the hell did I agree to work for you in the past?" Sonic asked irritated.

"Because I paid you nicely. Very nicely." His blue eyes reminisced into the past. Remembering that he had hired Sonic to guard him and his illegal underhand medical business. From the threats of the mob's and scientist who hated him for helping the enemy out. Money was money in Tojo's eyes. And he loved getting paid to conduct research and help people improve. "Hm, are you looking for work, my friend?"

"My plate is full at the moment," The ninja's lip pressed in a thin fine line watching him, "You're better off asking another member of my clan." Sonic could not get in to any work at the moment cause he swore to Gemini he would keep his nose out of trouble.

"I'll contact your brother, later then. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. "

{{This was shit honestly I'm sorry guys.. I promise I'll make it up to you ;A; }}


	12. Blood

_A loud commotion is heard at the front of the store. The duo is interrupted from their little private game. A man in a blue button up looks troubled raising his hands mid-air. "Stick 'em up, now!" A man wearing a hoodie with a gun in his possession; points the barrel up and fires twice into the ceiling. Everyone's ears were ringing as they began to crouch down to the earth in fear._

 _"This is a robbery get down!" Another man near the duo wearing a hoodie holds two guns in his hands. Sonic instinctively wraps an arm around the woman near him. He forces her down carefully without harming her. The assassin curses under his breath glaring at the men around them. Someone tried to make a run for the door. BOOM! The robber that was near the door fires his metallic weapon at the escapee. Who then collapses lifelessly to the floor bleeding. Screams of fear filled the building. "We will shoot!" The head leader screams shutting the building up._

 _"Sonic!" Gemini grips his arms tightly, "We have to do something."_

 _"Shh!" He shushes her harshly. This would have been easy to solve had he came alone. There was no way in hell that he would risk losing the mother carrying his child. That wasn't an option in his book. He had to came up with a plan that didn't involve her getting injured or the baby hurt. His dug slowly into the back pocket of his pants. He fingers felt a cold sharp touch to them. His metallic silver stars were in his back pockets. He couldn't take one hooded man down without knowing their reaction speed. If he moved from this spot would they fire in his direction harming Gemini? He grits his teeth. He wasn't planning to gamble her life away._

 _"Here's what's going down…" The head barks, " My boys are going to walk around collecting. You're going to hand us all your valuables phones, watches, rings... VALUABLES. You hear me?"_

 _"Sonic, I have an idea…" The woman in his arms spoke softly and carefully to him. Her lips barely moved to the naked eye as she eyed the gunmen, "I can keep them from moving but you'll need to take them out quickly."_

 _He loses his composure, "No!"_

 _It happened all in slow motion before her eyes. The long dragged out roar of a gun announcing that a shot has been released. Her flint hues captured everything before her. The man crouching in front of her winces in pain. A few more rounds follow behind shortly. Gemini screams calling out, "Sonic," as his body collapses like a lifeless doll; more lead bullets enter his slim figure. This couldn't be happening! The assassin's body trembled and he crawled towards her. He forced every straining muscle in his body to move to Gemini's lap. A small pool of dark ominous liquid begin to increase in its size as he struggled on. She scurries over to him as scorching hot tears poured down her face. "No,no,no,n…."She wails , "Stop moving! Please, no,no," She lays the fatality wounded man's head on her lap; ignoring the fact that her summer dress was getting soaked in his blood. He breathes raggedly fighting to keep his eyes open as his body shook._

" _Sonic, I'm so sorry!," she sobs, "I-I didn't mean for this to happen,"_

 _Sonic shook his head in protest. He didn't want her to blame herself. He already saw her falling apart before him. He felt a sharp knife twist in his chest as he couldn't stop her from crying. He felt useless. As much as he wanted to comfort her his body was draining itself of blood as he died in her lap. He was losing a grasp on his hard facade. He feared dying. He couldn't play the tough guy anymore and he sensed Gemini knew it. Finally Sonic's grasp was completely gone. Tears welled in his eyes Death himself was here._

 _Footsteps echoed behind her, she stiffens mortified as she heard a laugh, "I think one more bullet should do the trick. I'll put one in his brain, and then two in you…" The head boss slowly points a rifle at Sonic's temple her body freezes unable to move. All she could do was watch._

 _POW!_

"NO," Gemini's eyes snap wide opened as she heavily wheezed sobbing.

"Gemini, it was only a dream." Sonic appeared by her side stroking her hair as he cooed to settle her nerves, "Love, it's okay. You're safe."

A burning sensation in her arm brought her back to reality; as her eyes scanned the area like an animal in captivity. Where was she? This wasn't her home. She looks to Sonic panicked and pain stricken.

"I couldn't protect you!" She cried upset.

The assassin pales now understanding what her night terror was about. He didn't have to ask. He was listening to her, mumble away in her sleep before she screamed, when he sat in a chair. He cursed himself for not bothering to wake her up sooner.

"Hey, we're okay now. See?" He gestures to himself and then her. "I took you to one of my client's place. He's a decent doctor. And he helped close your wounds."

"Argh," She exclaim with a hoarse voice, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"You should worry about yourself instead of others." He sighs irritated, " I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself. You have our child inside of you." He hand moves to the lower part of her belly, "If anything happens to you two I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Sonic, I was trying to hel-"

He cuts her off, "I can't risk losing you two. After you have the baby then you can go about doing things your way. Until, then you're under my care and watch."

She pauses for a few moments recalling what actually happened with them at the shop. " I can't have you doing all the work here… I know you're used to doing everything yourself but you have to learn to share the workload. After all it takes to tango to make this happen."

"But still-

"No buts. I want your word that we will work together to raise this baby."

He doesn't respond looking hesitant for a moment, "I give you my word." He grumbles childlike and leans in slowly pecking her forehead once; and then locking her lips with his lovingly.

{{I'm back again sorry for the long wait. I'll make it up to you with some lemons }}


	13. Tainted

"Come on, Mama," Tojo coached while crouching between her legs. A white mask covered his stubbled chin and mouth. His blue eyes were searching for crowning. He had a towel in both of his hands waiting.

The woman with long black hair sat up reclined on the medical bed. Sweat formed around the frame of her ever paling face and the back of her neck. Her graphite eyes twisting in pain with every push attempted. Her chest heaving up and down as laboured cries filled the room. Gemini's fingers fisted the white covers balling them tightly underneath her. This was torture. She couldn't believe that there were mothers out there with two kids, three kids,and a clan of children. Giving birth was fucking painful. It felt like her legs were splitting in half just to push. It was too overwhelming for her. She tossed her head back calling out, "Sonnic!"

And just like that he appears the door swinging wide open. His face expressionless. He had pair of scissors in his pale hands. Sea mist irises record how much pain the woman before them was in he watched her cry coated in sweat. Gemini was struggling. He blanches feeling disgusted at himself. He should have never slept with her in the beginning. He promised to protect her not to cause her any more pain. Tojo snaps his finger as held his hand out to him ushering to give him the clippers. The Ninja blinks snapping himself out of his thoughts. When the assassin handed the pair of scissor over to the doctor. It was coated in sweat and wet.

"Baby is almost here!" Tojo warned him, "Be strong for her."

Sonic walked over to her side. He planted a kiss on her sticky forehead and strokes her hair. "How's it going?" He asked.

She groans noisily. "Are you really asking- me that?"

"I'm sorry," The assassin weaves his cold fingers through her, allowing her to squeeze and relieve herself to the best of her abilities. She crushed his hand every time she pushed and cried. He squeeze back enough to cheer on her to keep pushing.

The doctor's blue eyes widen as he announced, "I see the baby's head! It's here."

"Keep pushing, Gemini," Sonic encouraged watching her face flush red as she tried with all her might.

She pushed and pushed and finally a cry filled the room.

Sonic's heart drop at the wailing sound. Gemini sighs heavily and leans back

into the reclined bed. Her hand releases Sonic's, but he doesn't let go. He clenches her hand hard as his eyes followed the doctor. He blinks unsure of how to react. Tojo approached the duo with a wailing infant wrapped in a blanket. With his mask pulled down under his stubbled chin, you could see a warm smile beaming down at the crying baby, "I'll give you two a moment with your son." The doctor said softly as he carefully placed the infant in the tired mother's arm.

Graphite colored orb fill up with tears as her smile glowed looking down at the tiny bundle, "Hello there, Handsome. We've been expecting you." Gemini carefully tugs her hand away from her speechless lover. Her gentle fingers adjusted the fabric around the newborn's face. His eyes were still closed as his cry was finally settling down. Sonic leans in close examining his child. The baby had his mother lips. The assassin's sea mist eyes takes notice of his some of his features. Chubby cheeks.

"He has your forehead," she sobs brushing his few locks off to the side, "He's going to look just like you."

The man nods silently unsure of what to say. He wasn't numb. He was filled with many mixed emotions.

"Do you want to hold him?" She prompts looking over to him.

"I don't know..." the father murmurs softly. How could a killer hold something so pure and innocent? When he's taken so many lives with his hands. It terrified him. He couldn't do it. He feared holding him with tainted hands. He was not worthy of experiencing something so whimsical and new.

"Come here," she ordered softly and obediently he complies his tender eyes looked reluctant(either way he listens), "Cradle your arm like so…"

His hands shook nervously as Gemini place the baby in his arms. Within a moment the baby stopped crying and curled up into his slim arms. The baby felt safe and comfortable in his arms. Sonic stops shaking right away holding his kid with steady hands now. To Sonic as he looked down…. his son had the world's blessed little smile. He was now a Father. He squeezed his eyes shut forcing those annoying tears back. He tried so hard to not cry yet he noticed those tears figured out their way to the floor. His nose tinted pink his vision blurred.

He looks over to the resting woman,"What if I fail him?" he asked Gemini.

"You won't," she promised, "It's going to take a lot of work but we can do this."

"He needs a name," His eyes returned to his child, "How do you feel about naming him Ryuunosuke?"

"No, that's an overkill."

"Really? But I approve." he protested.

"But I don't." the exhausted woman laughed.

"Ryuu?" He offered as he steadily rocks the baby in a cradle like motion.

She sighed, "I don't think it suits him very well. I was hoping to name him, Kazumi…"

The man hums testing out the name, "Kazumi."

"Zumi for short or Zuzu," she giggles lightly, "I have a feeling he'll take after your looks."

"I'm fine with Ka-Kazumi…" Sonic moves to Gemini's side of the bed. He leans down over her and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. The woman blushes taken aback by his behavior. His eyes held her's for what seemed like an eternity. Butterflies began to act up in her stomach once again. "I know I don't say this enough, but I do love you. Thank you for everything."

((Work has been hell! And registering for college is fucking hell, too. I have to go back and finish up the other story I was working on. Thanks for putting up with me!))


	14. Stalk

Heavy footsteps thump loudly against wooden floor. A high ear piercing shriek follows its steps. Emerging from the entrance of the hallway was a large shadow. There was nothing but silence now. Narrowed light smoky eyes scan the living room in doubt. There was half eaten cookies scattered everywhere on top of a wooden coffee table. A sippy cup decorated with cartoon heroes was slightly rocking on the floor. As soon as sharp eye took notice of it; it stilled immediately ceasing its movement. There was stuffed dinosaurs toys and stuffed animal scattered everywhere on the tall man in white long sleeves sighed annoyed as he stalks after his prey. The slightly cream colored sofa against the wall was untouched. However, on the floor by the other side of the couch he noticed little toes scrunched up sticking out of place.

He chuckles playfully, "Come out, come out! Wherever you are," He careful approached the other side by taking light steps. As he creeped ever so slowly over; he noticed the toes curled themselves out of sight.

Sonic crouches down by the coffee table and announces "Kazumi are you hiding under the table?" He ducks and check under the table, knowing very well that he wasn't there, "What?" he gasped pretending to be surprised. He hears giggles slipping up from the little boy hiding by the couch. Finally, Sonic crawls on his hands and knees, he moves closer to where his kid was hiding at. He pops his head in peeking over to the boy's hiding spot, "I found you!" he exclaims laughing.

"Daddy you found me again!", There was Kazumi sitting on the floor and bursting in a fit of giggles and laughter. His huge happy go lucky smile was splitting his face into two. He was blessed with his mother's smile. Sonic's feature were soften in his child, like the shape of his eyes and his raven colored hair. His bright foggy colored eyes shined brightly. He had a dark blue shirt on with a little tiger's face printed on it with a pair of white shorts.

"You're Daddy's a Ninja. Did you really think you could hide from me?" Sonic smiled fondly at him.

"Yes! Daddy found me," Kazumi laughs he tilted his head to the side adorably, "Again?"

"Not right now. Will you help me clean like you promised me?" He asked carefully ,"Mommy will be here very soon. We don't want her to be upset do we?"

He gasped surprised, "Mommy's coming home?"

"Mhm" he nods.

"Yes! I can help," The three year old agrees standing up. Sonic watched him walk over to a set of toys as he picked them off from the floor; he then throws them onto the couch.

"Kazu, do they belong on the couch?" Sonic asked him sternly.

He awed throwing his head back. He stomps his foot in front of his father clearly unhappy. His hands go on his hips. Disapprovingly, his cheeks puffs out upset and answers, "But they can sit here!"

It took all of Sonic strength not to laugh at his son. The poor man even bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself. Kazumi was simply an expressive piece of work. There was never a dull moment with him. "Well, how about we keep two on the couch and the rest in the box?"

Graphite eyes look up at the clock it was only few minutes before she could leave the staff to the shop. Her lips tug at the corners of her mouth grimacing. Time ticked by ever so slowly elongating her misery. It was a few minutes before 5 o'clock, when the flow of customers died down , she missed her little one! She finally decides to keep herself distracted and wiping down the tables. To keep her mind off about returning home.

The door chimes, entering the store was a tall abnormal gentleman. Gemini stopped wiping the booth and stares intrigued. He had ruffle blonde hair that was short. The whites of his eyes black and his irises gold and glowing. The man wore a black muscle shirt that expose his unusual arms. His arms were made of some dark metallic product that was unheard of. He had a white piece of paper in his hand. His head slowly scanning the room; he stops and looks at Gemini who was holding a wet cloth.

"Can I help you?" Gemini asked regarding him carefully.

"You there." He states pointing at her, "I need to make an order for my Sensei." His golden eyes keenly watch her as she approached him.

"Oh, okay?"

The door burst open with a little girl running in. The child latches on tightly to the cyborg with a sour look. She had blonde pig tails that were long and beautiful. The little girl wore a long white tank top with lace at the bottom finishing it off with a pair of jean shorts. Her blue eyes narrowed upon Gemini as she greedily wrapped herself tightly on to the robot's arm.

"What are you doing here?" The man growls very annoyed as pulling his arm away from the girl's iron grip.

"You left me!" she whines.

The more he struggled to pull her off the tighter she held on. The kid nuzzled his arm smiling at him like nothing is happening at all. The woman lost it when she saw the duo interact with each beams, "Oh, my goodness! Your daughter is so cute!"

Both the girl and the man stop bickering in unison and snapped both of their heads towards Gemini.

"She IS not my Daughter!" The man informs bitterly.

"I'm Big Brother Genos' Little Sister!" She announced proudly.

"No, Yui, you are not!" Genos barked at her, "Please go home, already!"

"But I want to be with you!" She giggles playful finally releasing his arm. Yui dances in circles around him twirling away in her little world. The robotic man was quick he places a tight grip on top of the blonde girl's head. With this he makes her bow her head apologetically towards Gemini.

He bows along with her. "Please forgive her for her recklessness. As soon as I get my Sensei's order I will immediately dispose her at home."

{{I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Please throw some ideas out there!}}


	15. Unwelcomed Visitor

The human cyborg and his little companion head in the same direction with Mistress Gemini upon the exit of her shop. Yui latches on to Genos' left hand with her right. She skips merrily along with him humming random tunes. The Cyborg groans irritated, but the woman walking with them noticed he didn't pull away from her. She smiles warmly at the duo. She couldn't wait to return home to her men. The woman with the dark hair wanted to play with Kazumi. And she wanted to be showered with attention from Sonic. As she strolled along the route to her home the air was sticky. Humid. Dark clouds were forming about in the sky as she walked the streets. Mistress Gemini didn't mind sound of rain; however she hated getting soaked in the weather.

"Genooos," Yui whined, "It's sticky."

"I'm sorry," The bot spoke, " I can't do anything about the weather."

"Couldn't you just blast them away?" the blonde girl asked. While still holding Genos' hand she raises her hands to the sky, "Pew, pe-"

"Get away from me!" shrilled a high pitched voice.

The two adults immediately stop in their tracks. The girl with the pigtails hugs Genos' waist with one arm. Genos tightens his grip on the child's hand. Graphite colored orbs spot a woman getting dragged into the alley.

"Genos over there!" Gemini's points she takes a step to move towards the situation.

The blond male stops her, "You take Yui and get out of here! I'll take care of those scum."

Gemini dashes off into the alley, refusing to let Genos get involved. She was quick on her feet as she skids to a halt. There were three guys surrounding a woman. Two of the men there had the helpless woman pinned up against the wall, while holding her arms back. The third man had his hand up the woman's skirt. Gemini's fist balled tightly as she witnesses the horrific scene.

"Hey fuckers get your hands off of her!" She demands narrowing her eyes at them.

The men whistled and wooed at Mistress Gemini teasingly, "You want some, too?"

"From the likes of you three? I'll pass the pitiful offer." Gemini scoffs, " Ever wondered what it would feel like to have your own hand crushed by your weight times 7? "

"I'll get her," The man removes his hand from under the woman's skirt. And lunges towards Gemini. The woman smirks and waves towards the man. The man collapses hard into the ground screaming. The sound of bones cracking steadily under it's own weight could be heard. The man screams tears pouring out his eyes.

"That painful huh?" she muses cruelly.

The other man let's go of the girl and rushes charging to Gemini. Heat combusting out of nowhere is present. Kicking the man down on the ground was the Cyborg. Gemini wasted no time she pushes her hand toward the last standing man. His body begin to feel light. His feet no longer touching the surface of the earth. He yelps frightened flailing into the air uselessly. His denim jeans grew dark there was Liquid rushing down his leg.

"How very unattractive," Gemini said.

The woman who is now free runs to Gemini arms opened. "Thank you!" she sobbed into her chest. Her body shook violently as she held her. The woman with the black hair pats the terrified lady's back gently. It began to rain lightly damping the clothing of everyone outside.

"I've notified the police." The blond superhuman spoke, "They should be here any moment"

"Where's Yui?"

"In a restaurant. Safe and Sound."

A slim male lays in a soft bed with a tiny version of himself sound asleep. The light rain outside knocked the energetic bundle of joy out. The mini human is lightly snoring away under a large comforter. His lips part open drooling away on the bed sheet. Rhythmically, the Assassin comfortably pats his back over and over on the cover. Kazumi had been asleep for half an hour, now.

Buzzz Buzzzz

Sonic scoots just enough to stay in the warmth of his bed. He reaches out to the night stand and take the phone into his possession. "UnKnown" Was on his screen. The number was private. It could be a client, another offer he'd have to turn down. He slide his finger over the green glowing phone and answers with an, "Hello?"

A masculine voice spoke calmly through the line, "Have you any idea how difficult it was to find you?"

The Assassin tenses up he felt the color drain from his face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I went to your home only to see that it's been vacant for a while..." The man on the other line sighs annoyed, "Anyways, I'm here open up." With that the phone clicks ending the call.

There was a heavy knock on the door. The man with the dark hair pulled back, presses his lips in a fine thin line as he rolled his eyes. He rolls out of bed being mindful not to wake his son up. The father tiptoes carefully on the wooden floor to the closet. He opened the closet door slowly, fearing if it squeaked loudly it'll wake Kazumi in a crying fit. He reaches up at the top of the closet snatching the the box that sat on top of the shelf over the hung clothes. The man was annoyed that his lover made it a rule: That No One Used Their Weapons or Powers in the Household or Around Kazumi. He understood that leaving a weapon out could put Kazumi in harm's way. However, he didn't agree with no super powers. It drove him mad that he had to walk from Point A to Point B when he could do it in with in a blink of an eye.

He pulls his belt out of the box that held his shurikens and other sharp weapons. He carefully clipped it around his checkered PJ pants. He closes the closet door gently and moves to the foot side of the queen sized bed. He gets on his hands and reaches just under the queen size bed and it's frame. His eyes widen just when he finds what he was looking for. His trusty blade. Sonic exits his bedroom closing the door behind him. The Assassin uses his Super Speed appearing before the door. He turns the knob and opens the door. A man with long pale blond hair and a grim expression waited for him at the other side.

"Hello, Brother." The man with the icy blue eyes greets Sonic dryly, "You've been gone for nearly four years. The last I've heard about you was that you've escaped Prison."

"Lightspeed Flash," Sonic mutters, "What the hell do you want?"

"I came for you." The older sibling snatches the black collar of his long sleeve shirt yanking Sonic out the door.

{{Many thanks to Sushi Yukitara for helping me figure out what to do next! Remember to Review and Add Ideas to the story If you want something in here let me know!}}


	16. Other Half

The man with the hair which was as black as night was face to face with his other half. The blond, whose hair contrasts greatly from the Assassin, clenched the neck of his outfit tight balling his fist into the noir fabric. His crystal blue eyes held an irritation and something else, he had hidden very well from his blood. Sonic grits his teeth grabbing a hold of his balled fist. "Get your filthy hands off of me. " He growls his voice giving off a threatening warning.

"Make me," The man with the dark skin tight suit dared.

Sonic stifles a laugh. In an instance he raises his leg up to his stomach. Boom he delivers a kick into Lightspeed Flash's stomach. With a loud 'Oof' The man releases the Assassin falling back into the wall behind him. His pure precious locks of gold collapse into his face as the wall formed a crater holding him in place.

"Hahah...That was rather disappointing." Sonic laughs looking at the man, "Did staying in the Hero Association make you wea-"

In a flash, the hero collides his fist into the villain's cheek shutting him up. This hit had the cocky man spinning off down into the hallway. With inhuman speed, Lightspeed Flash dashes off to Sonic; Summoning his blade from his hilt. The Assassin with the red mark on his cheek, quickly gets back on his feet with a flip. He barely dodge the Hero's strike from his blade by twisting out in the way. He touches his cheek, knowing that it was good hit he received. The man begins to grin sinisterly. It's been awhile since he had a decent fight. He narrows his light grey eyes and snaches a few metallic stars and throws at him. Flash uses his empty hand and quickly pulls the light shurikens from the pins in his hair, then launches them at his stars. Clang! Clang! Clang! They form sparks as they hit their rivaling weapon, but only to fly off and become pinned in to the walls.

In a blink of an eye the men go at each other with their swords. They exchange strikes at each other, either dodging it or blocking it off with their blades. He fucking swore to stay by his family's side. He promised Gemini that he would stay out of trouble for Kazumi. He'd be damn to hell if someone tried to take him away from them. He would not leave without putting up a hell of a fight.

Sonic was lucky that no one was at the top floor of the complex to report them, because no one could really afford the deluxe room since they were expensive. The rain could be heard through the entire building, drowning out the sounds of blood lust. They break for a second and jump right back in. Sonic readied himself for the finally attack. They charged at each other. The hallway flashed eerily when the lightning outside strikes it source of outlet. KAA-BOOOM The entire building shook violently with the thunder that had arrived. The power shuts off. Sonic drops his sword to the floor and extends his hand to stop Flash, "Wait!" It was just then he realized that he wasn't going to stop, So he forces himself out of the way. Flash's blade nicks his Sonic's arm with its cold bite. The man disregards his wound and sprints back to his quarters leaving a confused male behind.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Kazumi!" Sonic yelled opening the door to his bedroom.

"D-Daddy!" He called out fearfully in the dark. There alone in the center of the large bed was a terrified little Kazumi. His head down tucked between his knees. The pillows were surrounding the boy as if to provide him shelter from the sounds of the storm. His face soaked with tears. His nose red with snot pouring down. Sonic wasted no time to get to his side.

"Hey, hey," The father called to him gently taking him into his arms, "Daddy's here. I'm here. I'm here..." The little boy heavily cried his heart out clinging on to Sonic. Kazumi buried his wet face into his father's shirt. The father held him tightly in his lap on the bedside. He arms wrapped securely around him. The little one's entire body shook like a little leaf caught in a bad storm. Sonic's cheek pressed against the top of his child's head. He felt both of their hearts race wildly in the dark. He should have never left him in the room alone.

Lightspeed Flash marches into the home of Sonic's new whereabout. The power returns with it heat and light. The blond ponders why the man had not returned to finish his fight. It was very unusual of him not to come back. There was a woman's purse hanging by a familiar purple scarf. They both hung on the clothes rack by the door as he steps in. Multiple little shoes set neatly on a floral matt that said Home. As he walked through, his Icy blue eyes notes a sippy cup sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Little toys sitting on the couch. And just above the couch were photos carefully framed. He recognized Sonic in most of the small frames but he had no idea of who the woman was. And in the largest picture of them all was a Sonic, the woman, and an infant in their arms. He had more questions form in his head.

Flash turns away from the photos and see's the door wide open leading into darkness. He goes through the door and what he saw made him dumbfounded. His brother alone with a small child in his embrace. Sonic glared daggers at the intruding visitor. His glare froze the Hero in place. HIs thin eyebrows knit in confusion. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked looking pointedly at the man. This had to be a client he was working for. This had to be someone else's child.

The child in his arms turns his head placing his cheek against the Assassin's chest. His big light smoky eyes peeks up from under Sonic looking at Flash. His bottom lip quivering.

"I don't have to explain poop to you." Sonic snarled censoring himself.

{{THIS IS MY FUCKING FAVORITE CHAPTER! I would love to know what you thought of this piece. Cause my heart can't take it right now! Ughhhh ohhh mmmy stars I just can't. I'm sorry this was short! I'm trying to teach myself how to type long stories again with details.}}


	17. Busted

"What is this?" The stern man pressed annoyed, "You became a babysitter?"

"No, I became a father." Sonic declared proudly looking into his handsome half's eyes. "I'll raise him to be the most Notorious assassin ever known to this world. I'll make sure he surpassess me-"

"Brother, I surpass you." The blond pointed out ruthlessly cutting him to silence. As he parts his lips to counter him , the pale blond cuts him off before any more words can spill from his mouth, "I'm here for business and nothing more."

"Business?" He repeats as Kazumi rested his cheek on the inside of his arm looking at the visitor. The little boy in his parent's arm yawns obviously tired.

"Yes," he answered annoyed, " Normally, I can do theses things by myself however. The situation has changed. This person is looking for a couple of exceptional hitmen for hire."

He chuckles casting his brother a smug look, "Oh, Then what do you want with me?" Knowing exactly where this conversation was going. When they were younger, the duo did almost every mission with each other. Before they grew apart and began to compete with each other. Flash Lightspeed was one to think rationally and calculate the problem presented before diving in. Sonic on the other hand would speed into danger, test his target, and then think propioir to the issue. Fortunately, when they did work together they were unstoppable and fierce.

"As much as this pains me to say this…" He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I need you to join me on taking this offer."

Sonic manages to stifle a laugh being mindful of the boy under his care, "I'd love to but I put that's all behind me now."

"I don't think you understand," He narrowed his eyes at Sonic completely annoyed. He would never turn down an offer, "This person is drowning in wealth."

"I swore off that kind of stuff for Gemini's sake," He adds as he patted his child's back putting him to sleep. Kazumi began to drift off once again feeling calm and safe. His little eye lids struggle to stay open, "I told her that I'd stay out of trouble. I'm not putting my family through that."

"You've changed."

"I have responsibilities," He backfired.

The hallway had a giant crater in it when Gemini walked to the door of their apartment. She even noticed the nicks in the ceiling, too! The sound of keys jangling outside could be heard. The knobs turn and walking into the home was an exhausted, soaked and wet woman. Her clothes and hair clung to her body revealing all of her curves. She had a worried expression on her face as she listened for the others. The house was too quiet. Gemini kicks off her shoes walking into the living room passing up the kitchen near the entrance. Her eyes widen as she spots a tall, slim, blond person in the living room. The visitor's attention was focused on the photos on the wall. They had a long white cape wrapped around their neck.

"Excuse me?" Gemini cuts in sharply interrupting the stranger's train of thought.

The unsuspected guest looks over their shoulder giving Gemini a dull look, "Ah, you've show up."

The woman jumps after hearing the stranger's comment. Her arms crossed over her chest protectively and on edge, "Do I know you?"

"I'm afraid not," The man looks over the drenched woman solemnly, he finally introduces himself," I'm Lightspeed Flash…"

"I'm Mistress Gemini," She warns, "I'm afraid you're not welcomed here. If the other one see you he'll flip sh-"

"I've already made myself known to him,"

"Gemini…" A Sonic appears from the hallway walking into the living room. He looked well and at ease smiling at her. She sensed that something was up the hallway was a complete disaster. The woman sighs and walks up to man. He wasn't boasting or sharing his tales about his adventures with his son. Gemini inspected her lover standing before her. Her fingers tilt his chin up. Her eyes set on the welt on his cheek., "What happened?" She promoted.

Sonic pulled away from her touch, "There was a minor incident.."

"Minor?" She repeats alarmed.

"Yeah, nothing serious, though. Kazumi is asleep,".

"Minor being that the hallway is wrecked. That we could be evicted from our place when they put two and two together. There's a camera outside!" She confronted him, " How are we going to afford paying for all the damages? I only make enough for so much. I know that the landlord is going to call asking for us to move out."

Sonic pondered silently to himself of why was he just getting the shit end of everything? He wasn't the only one present in the room. So like the good ol' days when they were kids Sonic ratted his brother out hoping that he'd get most of the heat too, "This asshole showed up banging on the door, first."

"I'm very sure that you played part in this, too" She directed her attention to the visitor, "I'm calling the association tommorrow, to see how much of the damages that they're going to cover out of your paycheck."

"There's no need to go that far," Flash countered they don't need to know of his whereabouts. They didn't need to know his relations to Sonic. Nor mess with his money, "Keep in mind that he's still a wanted man."

Gemini grew quiet for a moment. She wasn't going to have him taken away from her or her son. They need him just as much as he needed them, "What are you going to do to fix this mess, then?" The woman wasn't going to let Flash get away that easily.

LightSpeed Flash then took his moment to kill two birds with one stone. Step one, he'd disarm the frustrated and tired mother. Step two, he'd just figured out a way to make Sonic join him on that job, "Well, I offered Sonic a job to help with his responsibilities." The two men exchanged looks quickly Sonic more pissed than ever, "He said that he would consider the offer and go over it with you. To make sure that you were okay with it."

"Oh?" The lover looks over to her beloved.

"Yes," He hissed at his brother who simply looked down at him. Sonic then turned his attention back at Gemini realizing that she was shivering and wet. "You need to bathe before you catch a cold and spread it. Come with me and I'll run you a bath. LightSpeed I'll be back." Gemini realizes her situation and nods quickly in agreement escaping the presence of the guest. Luckily, Sonic was a step ahead of her. He lead her to the bathroom and started the bath water.


	18. Boss Lady Contest

Hey guys, so I'm holding an opening for One Female Character and a Secretary gender doesn't matter. I'm looking for a wicked female mobster that's a head turner with a unique superpower. The Secretary of course is human but close to her side. Beforehand, I already created a Character as the main antagonist, but I got kind of bored with the person I had in mind. And I thought it'd be fun to hear what kind of drama, you guys wanted in here. With your ideal villains leading Sonic and LightSpeed Flash to run some hits. Keep in mind that main Villain Character will be tempting Sonic and Flash. I'll drop my email here thelonedancer  or just pm me whatever works for you. Remember, I have the right to refuse the idea of the character if it doesn't work with the plot. Don't be upset remember there will be plenty of opportunities in the near future for you to join! You're only allowed to enter one character. I want to give others a go too, you know?


End file.
